Shades of Renora
by boopingsloth
Summary: A drabble series based off colors and the various things they could mean. Because while their relationship seemed very black and white, there were always different colors to be seen and new things to experience!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So… there will be a drabble series (or 2, depends on my mood and workload) because oh my gosh, I need something to get me through biology this semester. This one -because I didn't really have to look anything up- will be based around colors, and like the last one, requests are always welcome. I'm gonna try to make each color based around some kind of relevant meaning. Example: Red for love ( _The blood of angry men… the color of desire…_ you know, that kind of stuff).

Anyway, this was the starter I came up with in biology because… well, what kind of monster actually does a LECTURE on the first day? I mean come on… it's syllabus day, obviously. Then you release us to realize what a stupid thing we did, signing up for this class. Not give us NOTES. Geez. Anyway, I don't own a thing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **White**_

 _The color of innocence and purity_

They were by no means children any longer. They had seen too much death in their short lives, dealt enough death to the Grimm, to be considered anything but adults.

But in matters of the heart, they were still so pure, still innocent as the young children playing in the street. They might not truly understand the depths of their emotions, may even find themselves overwhelmed by them, but they knew that _these_ were their people and that they were loved.

Even amidst all the darkness and death around them, the most important part of themselves remained pure, allowing them to find the light in any situation they faced. And as long as they remained so bright, a piece of their souls as white as freshly-fallen snow, there would always be a piece of the innocent child inside to feel unconditional love for the other.

* * *

Haha, the author's notes are longer than the drabble… but only because it's the first. I promise, these notes will get smaller. Also, everyone go watch 11 Little Roosters; it's fabulous! Feel free to drop a review if you liked this, thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! Because biology. It is not fun. Don't forget, you can save this particular writing sloth by sending a color request (or, if you're gonna check out the Renora Bouquet, flowers too -shameless plug here) to write instead of focusing on biology. (Good boys and girls will not follow this example)

Anyway, I own nothing, but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Black**_

 _The color of loss_

Nora hated the color black. It was the color of death- of funerals, of night, of Grimm… it was a color that defied everything that she held dear.

It was probably why she didn't understand the obsession with 'Little Black Dresses' or men in suits -although she would admit that Ren did look good in one. It was just that black in particular wasn't a color that brought up good memories.

So, when everyone started wearing black after the Fall of Beacon, going outside and _seeing_ it made her sick. Because there were better things she -and everyone else- could be doing… things like finding the culprits who had done this and bringing them to justice with Ren and Jaune.

And eventually, when they succeeded and everything finally was at peace, Nora wouldn't have to wear black for anyone else… especially not her friends!

* * *

So… yeah. Didn't really feel like going suuuuuuuuper dark… trust me, that should come eventually. Anyway, instead of ranting about reviewing or requests, here's a little boopingsloth info: gonna get a haircut and possibly dye part of my hair either cotton candy pink or green. (As I do a bunch of stuff at elementary school level though…) Whatever, that's not really a big deal! Anyway, thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know where my friend is, but I hope he doesn't need my textbook, because we're gonna have class and he won't have time to do the homework….. Oh well. I'll type up drabbles and watch 11 Little Roosters. And maybe more RWBY. Anyway, I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Pink**_

 _The color of happiness_

It was Nora's favorite color, so whenever Ren saw it, she was always the first thing that he thought of. He could be out shopping for food and find a pink bracelet and think ' _I wonder if Nora would like that'_ -never mind that Nora never wore jewelry.

Or they'd walk past a florist and Ren would end up buying Nora a flower -at her insistence.

It wasn't a particularly strange color for her to like; pink was considered a "girl's color" after all, and Nora was a fan of cute things. But Ren would never admit out loud that it was one of his favorite colors as well.

After all, pink represented Nora… and with very few exceptions, memories of Nora were among the happiest Ren had.

* * *

And there's that! Because I needed happy stuff to distract myself from the cliffhanger we got… anyway, feel free to request colors (or flowers on Renora Bouquet) and leave a review if you liked something! Thanks so much for reading guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I totally had this written… and then I never got around to posting. Because I am lame like that. Also, biology is killing me. Literally. I know I'm supposed to be learning, but I can feel my brain cells dying in there. ALSO, I've officially been hired by the school district… I even WORKED yesterday! (If I haven't made it clear before, this is something I've been working towards for a while, so I'm super excited!)

Anyway, not gonna ramble forever, so here's the next chapter… and I might post another up later because it's written and I have time! I don't own a single thing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Green**_

 _The color of growth and rebirth_

"Ren, what is that?" Nora sat next to her partner, careful not to knock him over as she watched him attach a box of dirt to the window.

"I'm planting herbs."

"Why?"

"Because it's cheaper than buying fresh herbs for cooking," Ren explained easily, pretty sure he'd mentioned this idea before… or maybe that was to Jaune. He listened to Nora easily as he finished attaching the box, making sure it wouldn't fall and kill someone before he sat back into the room.

"Why not flowers though? They'd be prettier!" Nora couldn't deny the usefulness of Ren's idea, but colorful flowers would make everyone's mood better!

Ren looked at his partner, brushing his palms clean. "What would we use the flowers for?"

"To make the room prettier! Duh!" Nora stuck her tongue out at Ren's cluelessness and darted out of the room to find Pyrrha, sure that the other girl would understand. Ren stood still for a long moment before sighing and shaking his head.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Hours later, Nora skipped into their room, chatting happily with Pyrrha before the rest of the school heard a very loud squeal and glass breaking.

On Nora's bed stand, a flowerpot of bright tulips sat with a note in front of them.

 _Nora,_

 _Do not let these die like the last ones._

 _Ren_

* * *

I couldn't help it. Flowers and brightness and good things… and not gonna spoil it (at least not in this chapter) but omg that season finale… if you haven't seen it, go watch it! It was so good! Such a good episode, even with the feels… so watch, because I don't wanna spoil for anyone!

Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's that other chapter I wrote… now, if you HAVEN'T watched the season finale… do it. Now. Leave this chapter and watch it, because this is very heavily based off events in it, and I'd rather not spoil it. It was a fantastic finale, and this is a spoiler warning. SPOILER WARNING.

Just in case. Caps make everything more noticeable. Anyway, I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Gray**_

 _The color of frozen time_

He hadn't ever seen her as anything other than that scared little girl under the house. In his head, time had just frozen there, the world turning gray as he tried to protect her from the Grimm.

But Nora wasn't that little girl anymore. Sometime, while he remained blind to it, she had moved past him, channeling her fear into strength to protect her friends.

She lived in a world of color, while he had been in a bland world, trapped in the tragedy of his past. But when Nora slapped him, eyes full of tears, all of that had changed.

Later, on the plane, Ren had reached out and taken Nora's hand, more relieved than he expected when she moved closer to his side. Seeing Nora as she was now was like seeing color for the first time, and Ren didn't want to go back to black and white… and he never wanted to let go of Nora's hand.

* * *

And that was that. Is it obvious that this finale made me really really happy? Because after season 3, we needed that finale. We needed the happy. Plus, I'm able to go "MY SHIP HAS SAILED MY SHIP HAS SAILED AND IT IS SAFE UNTIL THE NEXT SEASON STARTS" while my Arkos friends are both happy and sad about the difference in our ships.

Anyway, let me know what you think (we can chat about RWBY/the finale if y'all want; I only have two people around me who appreciate its greatness) and thanks so much for reading! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I meant to write more earlier, but my dog had a bad reaction to his medication and we weren't sure if he was gonna be okay, so I spent my time last week making sure he was eating and getting water. I did write this in Biology today though, because… well, I'm not sure why I was thinking of a certain character but… anyway, I don't own anything, but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Gold**_

~The color of a friend already gone~

Maybe it was because they were in a safe spot at last. Maybe it was because Ren and her were together-together now. Maybe it was seeing Jaune act as a friend and mentor to that strange Oscar kid. Maybe it was a mix of all the above, but Nora found herself thinking of Pyrrha a lot.

Actually, she found herself almost talking to her at times, half-expecting to see the other girl behind her, smiling as she listened to Nora's rants. But Nora also caught Jaune and Ren -well, Jaune a lot more than Ren- doing the same thing, so she didn't feel quite so bad talking to Pyrrha in her head about them.

 _Hey Pyrrha! You're probably tired of hearing it, but Ren and I… well, you were right, as much as I hate to admit it. It's really working, just as easily as our friendship did. …Actually, it's better now, because now I don't have to worry about scaring him away! Also, in case I didn't scream loud enough for you to hear me… he bought me a sunflower the other day, completely on a whim. Because it reminded him of me. I mean, that's totally progress, right? I've been meaning to look up what a sunflower means, but… well, we've been tracking some bad guys!_

 _…I wish you were here. We all do. Imagine, all of JNPR together plus Ruby, fighting together! We'd totally be unstoppable!_

 _You know, Jaune has gotten stronger. We all know that it's because of you, but you know, he's still got a long way to go. So, Ren and I will keep looking out for him, so you don't have to worry about a thing, okay? You'll have to wait a bit, because as much as we love you, we won't be coming to see you for a while!_

"Nora, are you alright?" Ren was sitting next to her as she thought, not moving when she grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine! A-okay! Just thinking!" Nora grabbed his hand, practically glowing when he linked their fingers together. "Let's go explore the city some more!"

 _Don't worry Pyrrha. We're all safe. We all miss you, but you made us better. So don't worry! One day, in a long time probably, we'll all see each other again!_

* * *

And there we go guys! I don't know why I was thinking of Pyrrha and the relationship with her teammates, and how there is literally no way they can be completely moved on from that, because they LIVED together. They always watched each other's backs and took care of each other and they're constantly reminded of Pyrrha's loss because they are chasing after the baddies who caused it and I'll stop ranting now. Don't forget, you're more than welcome to request colors (or flowers if you're reading Renora Bouquet) and thank you so much for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

So… I meant to have this up last night… but after a day of watching the baby and doing some of my homework, I kind of passed out as soon as I hit the pillow. But my nephew is doing alright (got some healthy lungs on him if that crying at 6 am was any indication) and the parents are very happy. But now I have family visiting (and I'm ignoring them as I sit and type, because my cousin is being his normal picture-taking self) so I'm doing my best to do some writing today. Also, I am continuing my quest to make my cousin watch RWBY… cuz why not? Anyway, I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Red**_

~The color of a friend, moving as fast as she could to her goals~

Ruby always seemed to move so fast. Her ideas, her talking, just everything about her insisted on moving as fast as she possibly could, even if no one else was keeping up. It was probably part of why Nora liked her so much; they both went at their own paces. But sometimes Ren worried about what would happen if she was forced to slow down.

None of them had processed the Fall, not really. But Ruby _had_ to keep it together, _had_ to stop something bad from ever happening again. It drove her in a different way than it moved the rest of them, and Ren wasn't sure Ruby would be able to handle it if the dam ever broke.

She was strong, but they were fighting against things bigger than any of them.

Nora walked up to Ren, linking her fingers with his as she realized what he was thinking. They were both worried about their co-leader, in their own ways, even if they never said it out loud.

"We'll keep an eye on her," Nora promised, leaning her head against Ren's arm gently. "Who better than us to do it?"

Ren looked down at Nora, squeezing her fingers gently. She was right. She normally was when it came to things like this. Because Ruby was one of theirs now, and even _if_ she cracked and broke under the weight of the world, they'd be there to pick up the pieces.

No matter what.

* * *

I couldn't help it. The fun of digging into mindsets after grief fascinates me. Also, found a book on serial killers. Just a warning, in case I start pulling off of some… interesting… cases. I mean, there's so much inspiration! …There might be a reason people are scared of me. But ignore that! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
